bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jugram Haschwalth
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Quincy | urodziny = | wiek = 1000+Manga Bleach; Rozdział 631, strona 13 | płeć = Mężczyzna | przynależność = 30px Wandenreich | poprzednia przynależność = | atrybut = „B”Manga Bleach; Rozdział 543, strona 10 - „The Balance”.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 679, strona 5 | zawód = Stern Ritter | poprzedni zawód = | zespół = Stern Ritter | poprzedni zespół = | partner = | poprzedni partner = | bazy operacyjne = Silbern | krewni = ? | podstawowe umiejętności = Broń duchowa | debiut w mandze = Tom 55, Rozdział 486 | japoński głos = }} , jest członkiem organizacji Wandenreich o tytule , oznaczonym literą „'B'” - „''The Balance''” oraz prawą ręką i osobistym doradcą Yhwacha. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Haschwalth w uniformie Stern Ritter Jest wysokim mężczyzną o długich jasnych włosach, sięgających do połowy pleców.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 480, strona 5 Wydaje być się chudy i zniewieściały. Nosi standardowy strój członka Wandenreich, czyli długi biały płaszcz z kapturem i czarną maską oraz białe buty. Przez lewe ramię ma przepasany czarny pas. Gdy rozpoczął się atak na Soul Society pokazał się w uniformie Stern Ritter, z długim, białym płaszczem i białymi spodniami od garnituru.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 496, strona 1 Kiedy był dzieckiem, jego włosy zakrywały jedynie całą szyję, a grzywka była prosta. Nosił zwykłą białą koszulę z krótkim rękawem oraz ciemne spodnie na szelkach podwijane przy kostce. Dłonie zakrywały czarne rękawiczki bez palców, a na plecach trzymał łuk z kołczanem strzał.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 631, strony 4-5 Osobowość Haschwalth, jako Stern Ritter „'B'” oraz poprzedni kandydat na stanowisko zastępcy Yhwacha, rozmawia z nim w sposób o wiele bardziej spokojny i swobodny niż pozostali członkowie Wandenreich.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 486, strona 14-16 Do czasu pojawienia się Uryū, Jugram prawdopodobnie pełnił funkcję osobistej strażyManga Bleach; Rozdział 514, strony 15-16 lub doradcy króla. Widoczne jest to, gdy stał u jego boku podczas pierwszego najazdu na Soul Society. Darzy swojego króla ogromnym szacunkiem i jest wierny wobec niego; ze stoickim spokojem przyjmuje wiadomość o utracie stanowiska następcy tronu, a także gotów był użyć siły na Bazz-B, który chciał sprzeciwić się decyzji Yhwacha (warto nadmienić, że Bazz-B chciał przede wszystkim zwrócić Jugramowi w ten sposób tytuł następcy).Manga Bleach; Rozdział 557, strony 6-7 i 11-13 Nie lubi zabijać słabych; pozwolił Hidetomo i innym członkom 13. Oddziału uciec, gdy spotkał ich na swojej drodze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 496, strony 1-2Jest bezlitosny, co pokazał między innymi w walce przeciwko Uryū. W dzieciństwie był wyjątkowo cichym i spokojnym chłopcem. Otwarcie przyznawał, że nic go nie obchodzi i taką też przyjmował postawę. Był świadom swojej słabości, wobec której był bardzo krytyczny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 631, strony 6-7 Historia thumb|left|190px|Jugram w młodości Pewnego razu w lesie młody Jugram poluje na zwierzynę. Chybia celu ze swojego łuku, jednak po chwili ofiara zostaje trafiona przez inną obcą strzałę. Następnie słyszy nieprzychylne pod swoim adresem słowa i odwraca się w stronę źródła niezidentyfikowanego głosu. Spostrzega chłopca uzbrojonego w kuszę, który oznajmia, że mu się nie przedstawi. Robi to jednak przypadkowo w swojej wypowiedzi i zdradza się jako Bazz-B, po czym Haschwalth podaje swoje nazwisko. Młody blondyn pyta nieznajomego dlaczego za nim chodzi. Bazz odpowiada mu, iż sam przecież sobie nie poradzi, dlatego go popilnuje. Jugo przyznaje mu rację i stwierdza, że w przeciwieństwie do niego nie potrafi nawet wygenerować własnego łuku. Porywczy różowowłosy tłumaczy jednak, iż to normalne, ponieważ jest geniuszem, dlatego też nie można winić innych za ich standardowe umiejętności. Temat rozmowy schodzi na wujka Jugrama, co składania chłopca do zakończenia konwersacji. Prosi Bazza o odejście, ponieważ musi coś dzisiaj upolować. Odwróciwszy się od nieznajomego kolegi, dostaje w głowę martwym zwierzęciem. Bazz-B każe mu go sobie zabrać, ponieważ on i tak poluje dla przyjemności. Następnie rzuca monetę ze swoim inicjałem w stronę blondyna i zapowiada, iż od teraz staje się jego uczniem. Obiecuje mu, że w przyszłości zostaną najsilniejszymi Quincy. Gdy Bazz odchodzi, Jugram zostaje zawołany przez swojego wujka, który karci go za oddalenie się.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 631, strony 3-11 thumb|right|190px|Bazz postanawia zabić Yhwacha Rok po poznaniu Bazza, ich wioska staje w płomieniach. Sprawcą tego zdarzenia okazuje się być Yhwach. Różowowłosy postanawia, że zabije mężczyznę, podczas gdy Haschwalth pyta, czy ma iść razem z nim. Daje mu do zrozumienia, iż nic go tutaj nie trzyma, ponieważ dom razem z jego właścicielem, wujkiem, również spłonął. Chłopcy wyruszają w podróż i trenują w celu zwiększenia swoich mocy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 631, strony 13-15 Fabuła Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna 190px|thumb|left|Jugram ogląda Medallion Eberna Po tym, jak Yhwach zabija Friegena i Eberna, Jugram zwraca uwagę, iż Arrancarzy są cennymi żołnierzami, bacząc na ich potencjał bojowy i brak konieczności szkolenia ich. W związku z powyższym, wysuwa pytanie dotyczące sposobności zabijania ich, jednak Cesarz Wandenreich wydaje się być na tę kwestię obojętny. Spogląda na zakutą w łańcuchy Tier Harribel po czym oznajmia, iż aktualnie może zwerbować tylu Arrancarów, ilu tylko chce, a Hueco Mundo jest obecnie jego terytorium.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 485, strony 15-17 Kiedy szczątki zmasakrowanych Arrancarów zostają uprzątnięte, Haschwalth nieopodal głowy Asguiaro dostrzega jego Medallion. Po przyjrzeniu się mu, stwierdza, iż Ebern użył go, jednak nie był on w stanie przechwycić Bankai Kurosakiego. Jasnowłosy Quincy przyznaje, że mogli być w stanie to przewidzieć, jednak w tym momencie mają przed oczyma oczywisty dowód. W odpowiedzi, Yhwach orzeka, iż nawet temperamentni idioci bywają przydatni, po czym wydaje Haschwalthowi rozkaz nawiązania kontaktu z Jagdarmee, chcąc, aby ci sprowadzili sprowadzili "kilku idiotów bez zabijania ich".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 486, strony 14-16 thumb|right|190px|Haschwalth przepoławia Hidetomo Podczas gdy w Hueco Mundo trwa walka Ichigo z Quilge, Wandenreich przygotowuje oddział Stern Ritterów do inwazji na Soul Society. Kiedy rycerze Quincy zbierają się przy Bramie Słońca, armia, z Haschwalthem na czele, rusza przed siebie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 490, strony 1-2 Niedługo później, terytorium Shinigami zostaje zaatakowane; na terenie całego Soul Society pojawiają się filary ostrego, jasnego światła, z których jeden po drugim wyłania się nieprzyjaciel. Kiedy przybycie Stern Ritterów zaczyna pociągać za sobą pierwsze ofiary ze strony Shinigami, Jugram przestrzega zaatakowanych, mówiąc, iż Quincy przybyli, ażeby ich oczyścić. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 494, strony 15-16 Niedługo później na jego drodze staje grupa kilkunastu członków 13. Oddziału. Szósty oficer, Hidetomo Kajōmaru usiłuje zatrzymać Haschwaltha, jednak Quincy, widząc przerażenie w oczach mężczyzny, pozwala mu uciec. Kajōmaru odbiera to jako drwinę z niego i z Gotei 13; rzuca się w kierunku Jugrama, jednak ten jednym ruchem przecina jego głowę w pół.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 496, strony 1-3 W przeciągu kolejnych minut, pojedynki z udziałem elity Soul Society rozpoczynają się, natomiast prości żołnierze pogrążają się w chaosie i rozpaczy. Widząc brak woli walki ze strony wroga, Jugram pyta Yhwacha o dalsze instrukcje, ten jednak pozostawia mu dowolność.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strony 13-14 Po porażce Byakuyi, Haschwalth raportuje Jego Wysokości o śmierci kapitana. Obaj Quincy zgadzają się, iż najazd zaczyna trwać dłużej, niż zakładał pierwotny plan. Ich rozmowę przerywa pojawienie się Zarakiego, taszczącego na plecach ciała trojga własnoręcznie zamordowanych Stern Ritterów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 502, strony 14-17 Jugram jest zaszokowany dokonaniem Kenpachiego. Słysząc, z jaką łatwością odebrał życia Gabrielli, Lloydowi i Guizbattowi, potwierdza pogłoski o nieludzkiej naturze kapitana. Zaraki pozostaje jednak zupełnie obojętny na opinie Stern Rittera „'B'” i bez zbędnych zapowiedzi atakuje Yhwacha.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 503, strony 1-6 Ostatecznie Kenpachi przegrywa pojedynek z Jego Wysokością. Wówczas Yhwach przyznaje Haschwalthowi, iż jest rozczarowany siłą i umiejętnościami Zarakiego, jako jednego z Jednostek o Wybitnym Potencjale Bojowym.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 505, strona 15 Po aktywowaniu Bankai przez Yamamoto, jasnowłosy z niedowierzaniem patrzy na mały Bankai wszechkapitana. Lider mówi mu, żeby go nie lekceważył, bowiem Zanka no Tachi to Bankai skompresowany do małych rozmiarów, gdzie cała siła płomieni znajduje się w tym jednym ostrzu. Wystarczy na moment się zawahać, a będzie to koniec.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 507, strona 1 Mężczyzna zastanawia się, jak to w ogóle możliwe, że przy takiej temperaturze ogień może być widoczny w formie płomieni. Stwierdza jednak, że to jego przytłaczające Reiatsu jest tak gęste, że wygląda jak płomienie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 508, strony 1-2 Po walce lider mówi do niego, aby poszli z pola walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strona 7 Kiedy Yamamoto zostaje ostatecznie zabity, dostaje rozkaz, aby przekazać wszystkim Stern Ritterom, by rozpoczęli najazd.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strona 12 W czasie inwazji, Haschwalth wraz z Yhwachem przyglądają się, jak niszczeją budynki Seireitei.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strona 16 Kiedy na niebie pojawia się wybuch, jasnowłosy wyczuwa pewne Reiatsu. Yhwach potwierdza jego teorię, mówiąc, że to może być tylko Ichigo Kurosaki. Haschwalth pyta się, czy ma go zlikwidować, na co Yhwach odpowiada, że nie ma potrzeby, po czym zarządza odwrót. Nagle Przedstawiciel Shinigami wbija miecz w ziemię, stając tuż przeciwko Haschwalthowi i mordercy wszechkapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 512, strony 13-17 thumb|left|190px|Yhwach zatrzymuje Haschwaltha Jasnowłosy Quincy wykonuje kilka kroków wprzód, w stronę Ichigo, jednak Yhwach zatrzymuje go dłonią. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań między Kurosakim a Liderem Wandenreich, Przedstawiciel Shinigami zbiera w sobie moc. Haschwalth zwraca się do swego pana, jednak ten mówi, że w obecnej sytuacji nie ma już odwrotu. Kiedy ostrze miecza Yhwacha przeszywa gardło Ichigo, Haschwalth wydaje się być nieco zdziwiony. Wówczas Lider obozu Quincy zaznaczając, że Kurosaki wciąż oddycha nakazuje Haschwalthowi zabrać go do pałacu, gdzie zmuszą go do współpracy. Jasnowłosy Quincy odwraca wzrok, jednak posłusznie przystaje na rozkaz swego pana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 513, strony 6, 9, 14 i 15 Kiedy zauważa wybuch po stronie walczących zaniepokoił się stanem Lidera. Po wyjaśnieniach związanych z matką Kurosakiego i zatrzymania Yhwachę przez Cień, Haschwalth informuje, że trzeba wracać, ponieważ nie można wyjść ze strefy Schatten Bereich. Kiedy odchodzili, Ichigo chciał zaatakować, ale szybko został zatrzymany przez jasnowłosego, który przeciął swym mieczem Zanpakutō Kurosakiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 514, strony 1, 11-16 Chwilę potem, razem z całym Wandenreich wycofuje się z Soul Society. Jakiś czas potem, Haschwalth przyprowadza Uryū Ishidę do siedziby Wandenreich.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 537, strony 15-16 Podczas zebrania Stern Ritterów, gdy Yhwach mianuje Uryū swoim następcą, Jugram uspokaja wzburzonych kolegów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 543, strona 6 Po zebraniu, Haschwalth dołącza do kłócących się Stern Ritterów i pyta Bazz-B gdzie ten się wybiera. Bazz-B mówi, że zawsze myślał, iż to Jugram zostanie następcą jego wysokości, wtedy żaden z Stern Ritterów nie miałby nic przeciwko. Haschwalth ze spokojem oświadcza, że skoro taka jest wola Yhwacha, nie ma miejsca na dyskusje. Bazz-B wybucha agresją i krzyczy, że w takim razie zrzuci Jugrama z jego stołka i sam na nim zasiądzie. Dyskusję przerywa im pojawienie się Askina Nakka Le Vaara.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 543, strony 10-14 Kiedy inwazja się rozpoczyna, a Lodowy Wymiar zastępuje Seireitei, trójka najpotężniejszych Stern Ritterów spogląda na wszystko z dachu siedziby Wandenreich; na przodzie Yhwach, po jego prawicy Jugram, a tuż obok niego Uryū. Protoplasta Quincych przytacza jedną z wersji Keiser Gesang, przy czym zapowiadając nadejście absolutnego końca w ciągu kolejnych dziewięciu dni, daje Haschwalthowi i Ishidzie sygnał do rozpoczęcia ataku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 546, strony 14, 16 i 17 Jugram trafia na wszechkapitana i wicekapitan, którym na wejściu wyjaśnia, iż ani teraz, ani podczas poprzedniego ataku na Soul Society, Quincy nie musieli zmagać się z Shakonmaku, gdyż w rzeczywistości już się w nim znajdowali. Następnie Stern Ritter przedstawia się swoim przeciwnikom. Zapytany, czy ich spotkanie nie jest przypadkiem odpowiada przecząco, tłumacząc, że dobór jego przeciwnika był decyzją Yhwacha. Shunsui stwierdza następnie, iż po takim czasie konfliktu, najlepszym rozwiązaniem byłoby zawieszenie broni, jednak Haschwalth mówi, iż Jego Wysokość jest za pokojem oraz zwycięstwem, twardo dodając, iż jedyną wytyczną daną im wprost jest pozbycie się wroga.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 547, strony 12-14 thumb|190px|right|Jugram odgrodzony od przeciwników Jugram zostaje odgrodzony od przeciwników przez technikę Nanao, Hakūdan Keppeki. Stern Ritter zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie może się przez nią przedostać, gdyż jego miecz zostaje odbity lub w jakiś sposób pochłaniany. Pyta następnie wicekapitan 1. Oddziału, czy to zaklęcie Kidō jest jej sprawką. Po usłyszeniu odpowiedzi zadaje kolejne pytanie dotyczące tego, czy z tej techniki mogą korzystać inni kapitanowie uzdolnieni w tej dziedzinie walki. Usłyszawszy przeczącą odpowiedź, w oddali następuje potężna eksplozja jasno sygnalizująca porażkę ze strony Shinigami. Stern Ritter oznajmia wtedy wicekapitan, iż opracowanie tej techniki jest dość powierzchowne, gdyż wiedza na jej temat nie została przekazana innym.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 551, strony 1-5 Jugram i Shunsui wymieniają swoje uwagi na temat przebiegu bitwy. Po chwili Haschwalth stwierdza, że jest tu, aby przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na rzecz Wandenreich. Następnie kiedy wyciąga swój miecz, Wszechkapitan zasłania Nanao przed ciosem. Członek Stern Ritter ujawnia, że stopniowo wchłaniał Reishi bariery ze swojej strony, by ją zniszczyć. Choć zajęło mu to dość sporo czasu, przyznaje, że jest to niesamowita technika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 559, strony 2-4 Po chwili przed Jugramem pojawia się nowy mur. Nanao ujawnia, że podczas gdy on był zajęty absorbowaniem Reishi, ona zdążyła stworzyć nową barierę. Haschwalth zauważa, że technika została stworzona z innej struktury cząsteczek, a Ise potwierdza jego słowa i wyjaśnia, że ściany składają się z mniejszych połączonych ze sobą sześciokątów. Gdy wicekapitan pyta go, czy nie wydaje się mu, iż jest to słabszy mur od poprzedniego, mężczyzna potwierdza tę tezę. Zmęczony pułapkami Jugram stwierdza, że musi użyć brutalniejszych metod. Następnie za zdziwionym Stern Ritterem pojawia się symbol Wandenreich. Otrzymuje on rozkaz powrotu do Silbern. Skłania to Kyōraku do zapytania go o powód odejścia. Stern Ritter stwierdza, iż wola Yhwacha jest najważniejsza. Wszechkapitan nadal wypytuje Haschwaltha, kiedy znów się pojawi, na co ten odpowiada, że zjawi się znów po wydaniu takiego rozkazu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 559, strony 5-8 thumb|left|190px|Broń Jugrama Później w siedzibie Wandenreich, Yhwach decyduje się na stracenie BG9 i Cang Du, ponieważ nie mogą oni już walczyć, dlatego też wzywa do siebie Jugrama. BG9 prosi lidera, aby zaczekał i mówi, że pomimo porażki zostali wskrzeszeni przez Quincy: Vollständig, dzięki czemu nadal mogą walczyć pod jego komendą. Lider stwierdza, że powinni być wdzięczni za to, że przeżyli. Następnie Haschwalth mówi, iż życie uratowane przez szczęście musi być spłacone tą samą ilością nieszczęścia, po czym uderza Cang Du mieczem. Ostrze zatrzymuje się jednak dzięki zdolności Stern Rittera The Iron. Straceniec przypomina o tym Jugramowi, mówiąc, iż jego ostrze go nie zabije. Następnie Haschwalth stwierdza, że to drugi pokaz szczęścia Cang Du. Mężczyzna wymierza więc w jego stronę wielkie działo, którym z łatwością go zabija.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 559, strony 11-16 Gdy Yhwach śpi Jugram pyta się Uryū co go trapi. Haschwalth stwierdza, że tylko gdy Yhwach śpi powraca on do bycie ojcem wszystkich Quincy i jego moc powraca do niego, więc nikt nie może zakłócać jego snu. Chwilę później Stern Ritter „'B'” powtarza swoje pytanie. Ishida stwierdza, iż chciał zadać pewne pytanie Jego Wysokości, jednak nie jest to jego sprawa. Po chwili Uryū dostrzega, że Jugram wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż wczoraj. Członek Wandenreich mówi, Quincy, że on i Yhwach są połączeni, gdy Jego Wysokość staje się ojcem wszystkich Quincy, na niego spada odpowiedzialność założenia maski władcy. Po czym dodaje, że Jego Wysokość jest połączony z każdym Quincy. Haschwalth mówi młodemu Uryū o wyjątkowej mocy Jego Wysokości oraz sposobie w jaki Yhwach nadpisuje duszę Quincy, co powoduje, iż pyta on jak jest to w ogóle możliwe. Po chwili dodaje, że jego dusza również została nadpisana, poprzez wypicie z kielicha krwi Jego Wysokości, co wywołuje u niego szok. Jugram szybkim ruchem stawia Uryū pod ścianą, po czym stwierdza, że nie ma dla niego drogi powrotu. Następnie dodaje, iż podejrzewa, że powodem, dla którego dołączył on do Wandenreich była chęć pomszczenia matki. Jednak nie ma dla niego już żadnej drogi odwrotu, następnie mówi, że gdy osoba, która posiadała część duszy Yhwacha, poległa w walce, jego egzystencja powraca do Jego Wysokości. Po czym dodaje, iż walki są jedyną deska ratunku dla Yhwacha inaczej powróci on do swojego poprzedniego stanu, zaś wszyscy Stern Ritterzy żyją i umierają dla niego. Gdy słońce wschodzi, Jugram stwierdza, że Jego Wysokość się budzi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 565, strony 8-18 thumb|right|190px|Jugram, Yhwach i Uryū docierają do Reiōkyū Stojąc na murach pałacu, Jugram szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzy na meteor stworzony przez Gremmy'ego. Stern Ritter „'B'” krzyczy do żołnierzy, by chronili Jego Wysokość.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 577, strona 5 Niebawem Yhwach wyczuwa powrót Ichigo Kurosakiego. Zwraca się do stojących po jego bokach Uryū i Jugrama, mówiąc, że czas zaczynać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 582, strony 15-17 Gdy nakazuje stworzyć klucz, Jugram unosi miecz, z którego strzelają promienie. Sześcioramienny symbol pojawia się pod ich stopami, a on stoi na jego środku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 584, strony 3-5 Kiedy Ichigo dociera pod wieżę, Jugram mówi, by władca zostawił to mu, lecz wtedy wymija go Uryū. Ishida atakuje dawnego przyjaciela. Chwilę później Haschwatlh, Yhwach i Uryū unoszą się w powietrze, zmierzając do Reiōkyū.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 586, strony 8-15 Niedługo potem docierają na miejsce. Kolumny wokół rozpadają się, gdy Quincy zmierzają w stronę Pałacu i otaczających go pięciu miast.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 587, strony 16-17 Patrząc na zawieszoną w górze budowlę, Yhwach stwierdza, że więc tak wygląda Pałac Króla Dusz. Jugram mówi, że rozumie jego uczucia, lecz kiedy Cesarz pyta, czy widok żałosnego grobowca budzi w nim emocje, ten przeprasza. Haschwalth wyciąga dłoń, tworząc cień, z którego wychodzą Soldat. Żołnierze ruszają, jednak wtedy ktoś spada przed nimi. Jednym ruchem pagaja Tenjirō rozgramia płotki. Następnie zalewa Haschwaltha i Yhwacha falą gorącej wody.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 588, strony 3-13 Jakiś czas później, po przyłączeniu się kilku innych członków Oddziału 0 do walki, Jugram wyjaśnia Ōetsu Nimaiyi działanie Auswählen.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 604, strony 9-10 Później, Jugram wyrusza z Yhwachem i Ishidą dalej, natykając się na Ichibē Hyōsube. Na chwilę ukazuje zmartwienie walką swojego Pana, lecz szybko spostrzega zdobycie miażdżącej przewagi nad Ichibē. Tłumaczy następnie Uryū, iż pokonanie Jego Wysokości jest niemożliwe, gdyż dysponuje on zdolnością The Almighty.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 609, strona 10 i 15-16 Wyjaśnia dalej, iż zgodnie z Kaiser Gesang, gdyby Yhwach uwolnił swoją moc wcześniej, nie mógłby w pełni nad nią panować i obdarzyć swoich podwładnych takimi umiejętnościami. Twierdzi, iż prawdziwa siła Jego Wysokości została właśnie przebudzona.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 610, strony 1-3 Po pokonaniu Ichibē i zniszczeniu Króla Dusz, Yhwach postanawia pochłonąć Mimihagi. Po chwili, wszystkich zgromadzonych przy nim Quincy zaczynają otaczać ciemne stwory. Jugram wyjaśnia, iż jest to strumień mocy Króla Dusz. Tłumaczy ich ogromną ilość i dodaje, że dla Wandenreich są nieszkodliwe, ponieważ to Shinigami są ich prawdziwymi wrogami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 621, strona 8 thumb|left|190px|Quincy składają pokłon Yhwachowi Jakiś czas później, Jugram informuje innych Stern Ritterów, iż proces absorbowania Króla Dusz właśnie został zakończony. Następnie za jego rozkazem stają przed Yhwachem, którego wygląd wprawia wszystkich w zdumienie poza niewzruszonym Haschwalthem. Prawa ręka Jego Wysokości uspokaja przerażonego Askina, a po demonstracji próbki nowych mocy Mistrza klęka przed nim na walącym się podłożu i chwali wspaniałość jego siły. Stwierdza, że bez Króla Dusz ten świat ulegnie zniszczeniu, dlatego też prosi Yhwacha o poprowadzenie ich. Jego Wysokość każe mu za nim podążać i zapowiada nowy początek ich nacji.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 626, strony 7-16 Po przekształceniu terenu wedle uznania Yhwacha, Jugram informuje swojego Pana, iż grupa Ichigo oraz siły Gotei 13 wkroczyli na ich terytorium.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 628, strona 15 Mistrz następnie przedstawia swoim podwładnym nową nazwę ich zamku, Wahrwelt. Hashwalth stwierdza więc, że muszą spełnić przyszłość zapisaną w kartach i pozbyć się wszelkich wrogów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 629, strony 1-2 thumb|right|190px|Jugram walczy z Bazz-B Wieczorem tego samego dnia, Jugram w jednym z pomieszczeń Wahrwelt rozmawia ze swoim podwładnym. Dowiaduje się od niego, iż wszystkich pięciu Stern Ritterów udało się w pięć różnych kierunków w poszukiwaniu wroga. Haschwalth zdaje sobie sprawę, iż wśród wymienianych Quincy jest też Uryū i pyta, czy on również udał się w jedną ze stron samemu. Kiedy otrzymuje twierdzącą odpowiedź, chce wiedzieć, który obszar obrał za wędrówkę. Każe podwładnemu go śledzić, ponieważ sam nie może opuścić Pałacu nocą. Podkreśla, by informować go o każdym dziwnym zachowaniu ze strony nowego Stern Rittera. Następnie stwierdza w myślach, iż Ishida jest małym przeoczeniem w planie Jego Wysokości i jest za wcześnie na dawanie mu wolnej ręki. Po chwili pogania podwładnego i rozkazuje udać się na powierzoną mu misję, jednak nim ten zdąży ruszyć zostaje unieszkodliwiony przez przybyłego Bazz-B. Jugram pyta kolegę, co tutaj robi, jednak ten podpowiada mu, że sam fakt, iż żyje, powinien być dla niego zaskoczeniem. Upadły Quincy atakuje Haschwaltha za pomocą Burner Finger 1. Prawa ręka Yhwacha wykonuje jednak manewr, oddalając się od przeciwnika i zasłaniając go swoją peleryną dla zyskania czasu. Bazz-B niszczy ją jednym palcem, podczas gdy Jugram zauważa, iż uzyskana przez przyjaciela rana nie pochodzi od wroga, ale od Auswählen. Stwierdza, że stało się tak, ponieważ nie został wybrany przez Jego Wysokość. Bazz-B wyjaśnia okrutność tego procesu, co Haschwalth nazywa zwykłym wzbudzaniem litości. Stern Ritter „'H'” każe mu się przyznać do tego, iż od początku o wszystkim wiedział. Zapytany, czy uwierzy mu, jeśli powie że nie, odpowiada twierdząco ze względu na ich przyjaźń. Po chwili, Jugram zauważa, że zapadła już noc, co Bazz-B komentuje tym, iż o tej porze dnia jego moce i moce Yhwacha zamieniają się ze sobą, a on zamierza unicestwić jego i Jego Wysokość.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 630, strony 6-17 thumb|left|190px|Jugram przecina Bazza Podczas walki, Bazz-B pyta przyjaciela, od kiedy Silbern nosi nazwę Wahrwelt. Tak jak się spodziewa, nie uzyskuje odpowiedzi. Liczne zniszczenia spowodowane chybionymi trafieniami z kuszy Stern Rittera „'H'” zmuszają Jugrama do zaproponowania przeciwnikowi wyjścia na zewnątrz, aby zamek nie ulegał kolejnym uszkodzeniom. Wiadomość rozwściecza jedynie Bazza, który aktywuje Burner Finger 3. Haschwalth przygotowuje się do obrony przed atakiem wroga.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 631, strony 11-12 Po chwili, unikając kolejnych Świętych Strzał Bazza, Jugram łapie jedną z nich gołą ręką, po czym zbliża się do Stern Rittera „'H'” i tnie go swoim mieczem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 633, strony 16-17 Ranny Bazz-B zostaje wyrzucony poza granicę korytarza. Chociaż przez jego brzuch przechodzi poważna rana, jego temperament nadal nie gaśnie. Jugram usiłuje go uspokoić, tłumacząc, iż ich pojedynek nie przyniesie absolutnie żadnych korzyści Jego Wysokości. Stern Ritter „'H'” spluwa jednak krwią, przypominając dawnemu przyjacielowi, że jego zamiarem nie jest zadowalanie Yhwacha, a zamach na niego. Wówczas Bazz aktywuje Burner Finger 4, przygotowując się do dalszej walki. Haschwalth widocznie zaczyna tracić cierpliwość względem dawnego towarzysza; upomina go po raz ostatni, zwracając się do niego jego pełnym nazwiskiem - Bazzard Black, jednak nie przynosi to żadnego skutku. Stern Ritter „'B'” odskakuje przed żarzącym ostrzem przeciwnika, zwiększając między nimi dystans. Jest to kolejna okazja do drwin, którą Black bez wahania wykorzystuje. Posądza Jugrama o ucieczkę z podkulonym ogonem, po czym kontynuuje walkę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 634, strony 1-5 thumb|right|190px|Jugo zadaje śmiertelną ranę dawnemu przyjacielowi Wspominając prowokacje, jakich dopuszczał się chcąc wymusić na Jugo pojedynek z nim, Bazz-B rzuca się w jego kierunku z zamiarem wyprowadzenia cięcia przy pomocy Burner Finger 4. Niespodziewanie, w powietrzu pojawia się krew; w nieuchwytnym ułamku sekundy, Haschwalth odcina w łokciu rękę przeciwnika. Jego ruch okazuje się być wystarczająco silny, aby ściąć w pół także pobliską wieżę. Przyparty do muru Bazz-B decyduje się użyć Burning Full Fingers, jednak nim atak przynosi jakikolwiek skutek, Jugram mija go, tnąc go wzdłuż ciała. Pojedynek jest zakończony; ranny Bazzard ostatkiem sił chwyta za mundur Jugo. Przyznaje się do porażki i oddaje szacunek zwycięscy. Dawny przyjaciel odpowiada mu jednak milczeniem i z kamienną twarzą opuszcza pole bitwy, pozostawiając konającego Buzza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 634, strony 9-17 Niedługo później, kiedy Liltotto i Giselle przegrywają swoje starcie z Yhwachem, jego wysokość udaje się na spoczynek, a Jugram przejmuje moc The Almighty. Będąc teraz w stanie dostrzec przyszłość, Haschwalth przystaje na chwilę, współczując Jego Wysokości tak zimnej i okrutnej umiejętności.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 635, strony 3-5 thumb|left|190px|Jugram wyciąga miecz Jugram zszedł na dół do Ishidy. Stern Ritter rozpoczął konwersację. Powiedział, że dar widzenia każe mu się martwić. Zapytał się Uryū czy nie ma racji. Dziedzic otworzył szeroko oczy. Kontynuował temat pytając się Haschwaltha czy sugeruję mu zdradę. Stern Ritter spokojnym tonem odpowiedział, że tego nie zasugerował. Jugram wyjmuje rozcięte kawałki papieru, które były porozrzucane po całym Wahrwelt. Trzymając jedną z nich mówi że kiedyś widział ich zastosowanie. Zapytał się Ishidy co chcę tym osiągnąć. Uryū próbując odwrócić od siebie uwagę, mówi, że coś mu się pomyliło. Jugram w odpowiedzi wyciąga miecz. Szarżując mówi, żeby rozwiał jego podejrzenia. Pod naciskiem ataku Haschwaltha, ściana Pałacu zostaje zniszczona. Dziedzic kazał zaczekać Jugramowi. Ishida odwrócił wzrok, a za nim był Ichigo Kurosaki. Obaj przez chwilę patrzeli na siebie w ciszy. Po chwili wymówili imiona rozmówców.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 659, strony 10-17 W tym czasie do pokoju wchodzą jeszcze Sado i Inoue. Oboje otworzyli szeroko oczy na widok byłego przyjaciela. Ciszę przerwał Jugram, który szedł w kierunku Ishidy. Kurosaki zauważył, że oczy Jugrama przypominają te Yhwacha. Wielki Mistrz Stern Ritter stwierdził że mają szczęście. Kontynuując powiedział że przeznaczenie dało mu szansę na wykazanie swojej lojalności. Kazał mu zabić swoich przyjaciół. Nim jednak Ishida coś powiedział, otworzył szeroko oczy mówiąc, że wie, jak mu odpowie. Ishida wytworzył łuk i zaatakował kilkoma strzałami Ichigo. Ten, unikając strzał wystrzelonych Ishidy przez dawnego przyjaciela, skoczył w jego stronę. Uryū w odpowiedzi wysłał kolejną strzałę, którą Kurosaki uniknął. Jugram przygląda się walce. Ishida zniszczył filary podtrzymujące pokój w którym aktualnie byli. Wszyscy spadli na dół do ciemnego, olbrzymiego pokoju. thumb|190px|Wyłaniający się z mroku Jugram Ichigo stanął naprzeciwko Uryū, który szedł w ich stronę. Kurosaki zapytał się Ishidy czemu stoi po stronie Quincy. Ten rzucił im Słoneczny Klucz. Kazał im go wziąć i uciec twierdząc że sam zniszczy Wahrwelt. Przedstawiciel Shinigami kontynuował temat. Niespodziewanie Jugram przerwał ich konwersację. Zapytał się, czy nadal tego nie pojmuje. Przypomniał Ishidzie, że wie, jak mu odpowie. Wyłaniając się z cienia, Haschwalth szedł w ich stronę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 660, strony 1-17 Uryū powiedział, że się nim zajmie, a Kurosaki i reszta niech pójdą do Słonecznej Bramy. Jugram kolejny raz przypomniał, że wie, jak mu odpowie, i wcześniej zniszczył Bramy. Dziedzic otworzył szeroko oczy. Szybko się uspokoił i kazał Ichigo iść do Yhwacha, gdyż skoro Haschwalth ma jego moce, to znaczy, że Yhwach śpi. Poinformował Kurosakiego że jest teraz na najwyższym punkcie Wahrwelt. Ichigo uśmiechnął się i pobiegł. Jugram znowu musiał przypomnieć Ishidzie, że widział wszystko, że oni zginą i pościg jest niepotrzebny. Uryū utworzył łuk z Reishi. Jugram szarżując na młodego Quincy rozpoczął walkę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 661, strony 1-10 Po krótkiej potyczce Uryū, opiera się prawą ręką o ścianę budynku. Poobijany mówi, że Jugram nie zdążył go pokonać przed świtem. Pomiędzy Stern Ritterem ,,B" a Stern Ritterem ,,A" dochodzi do krótkiej konwersacji. Ishida wstaje a Haschwalth znowu naciera na Dziedzica.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 672, strony 10-13 Po chwili Wielki Mistrz Stern Ritter stoi nad rannym i obolałym Uryū. Jugram zaczyna gadać do Ishidy. Po chwili Dziedzic wstaje i tworzy łuk, z którego strzela do Jugrama.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 674, strony 13-16 Uryū stoi naprężając cięciwę łuku. Jugram stał z kamienną twarzą. Nagle Ishida zapytał się, czy może zadać mu pytanie. Zapytał się go, czemu interesuje go, jakim jest człowiekiem. Dodał, że nigdy nie wydawał się typem osoby, która się tym interesuje. Jest pewien, że już dawno zorientował się, co było jego celem. Dopowiedział, że najlepiej byłoby, gdyby ruszył do Yhwacha. Haschwalth kolejny raz powtórzył, że zna wynik tej walki. Uryū z uśmiechem na ustach mówi, że przeznaczenie, które widział, można zmienić. Jugram z małym uśmiechem na twarzy zgadza się z jego słowami. Powiedział, że w końcu jest naczyniem, które pożycza moc od władcy a ten drugi się różni. Z większym uśmiechem mówi że to nie moc widzenia robi z Yhwacha przerażającą osobę. Zszokowany Ishida pyta się go co ma na myśli. Jugram powiedział, że dokończy, jak się z nim rozprawi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 675, strony 1-4 Uryū dyszał zmęczony i poobijany na ziemi. Yhwach szedł do niego z tarczą i mówiąc o swojej mocy - The Balance. Powiedział, że całe "nieszczęście", które może mu się trafić, przekierowuje do swojej Freund Schild. Stwierdził, że szanse Uryū na pokonanie go, wynosi zero procent. Wyciąga swój miecz do góry mówiąc że jeżeli chce milczeć, to mu to pasuje. Ishida ostatkiem sił pyta się go, czy chce zobaczyć jego schrift. Jugram komentuje, że zdrajca jest smutnym desperatem próbującym kupić sobie kilka cennych sekund. Ishida wstaje i mówi że to już pora na pokazanie mu swojej mocy. Używa swojego schriftu - The Antithesis. Jugram zostaje ranny. Haschwalth ze zdziwieniem pyta się co to jest. Uryū mówi mu, że mógł zwrócić wszelkie obrażenia, które mu zadał. Jugram komentuje, że być może byłaby w stanie pokonać Yhwacha. Quincy pyta się, co ma na myśli. Ten mówi, że miał racje przy zatrzymywaniu go w tym miejscu. Uryū próbuje biegnąc do Yhwacha, lecz zostaje ranny. Ten upada, a Haschwalth mówi, że jego moc słabo wychodzi w porównaniu do jego mocy. Mówi, że zwrócił Ishidzie zadane obrażenia. Przypomina, że Uryū ma zerowe szanse na wygraną. Ishida próbuje wstać. Jugram dodaje, że ten nie wie kiedy się poddać i reszta ludzi może się uczyć od jego błędu. Stern Ritter ,,B" pojawia się nad nim i próbuje go dobić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 679, strony 5-13 Jugram stoi bez ranny nad ciężko rannym Uryū. Haschwalth komentuje, że nadal może się ruszać a Ishida przytacza porównanie rywala. Uryū opowiada o Ichigo. Jugram zaciska mocniej trzymany miecz. Uryū kontynuuje swe słowa. Stern Ritter ,,B" komentuje wywód przeciwnika. Mówi, że nie pytał się o jego uczucia. Uryū ciągnie dalej temat. Odparł, że dołączył do Wandenreich dla nich. Jugrama opanował gniew. W ataku złości próbował zaatakować przeciwnika, lecz światło Auswählen padło na niego. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 680, strony 6-12 Moce i umiejętności The Balance - Umiejętność Jugrama polega na zbieranie nieszczęścia wokół niego i rozpraszaniu go. Całe nieszczęście może przekierować do Frieund Schild. Kiedy zostanie ranny, może przekierować obrażenia do tarczy i przesłać obrażenia rywalowi, tym samym się lecząc. Według słów Hachwaltha, umiejętność ta pomaga mu utrzymać równowagę na świecie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 679, strony 5-6 i 10-11 Współdzielenie mocy: Nazwany przez Yhwacha jego drugą połówką,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 632, strona 17 Jugram, podobnie jak Jego Wysokość, posiada umiejętność "nadawania" mocy. 200 lat od czasów narodzin Cesarza Wandenreich, Haschwalth był pierwszym Quincy wykazującym taką umiejętność. W przeciwieństwie do innych Quincy, Jugram nie jest w stanie samodzielnie wytworzyć Heilig Bogen czy Heilig Pfeil; wydaje się niezdolny do naturalnej dla przedstawicieli jego rasy absorpcji Reishi z otoczenia. Mimo to, chociaż Yhwach jest w stanie nadać danemu osobnikowi umiejętność, pozwalać ją rozwijać, a także odebrać ją, w zależności jedynie od własnej woli, Haschwalth wydaje się być niezdolny do tego typu akcji.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 633, strony 9-11 * Wzmacnianie mocy: Będąc zaledwie w bliskim otoczeniu innego Quincy, Jugram, nawet nieświadomie, zwiększa siłę jego technik. W czasach przed jego dołączeniem do Wandenreich, zdolność ta przyczyniła się do szybkiego rozwoju trenującego wówczas z nim Bazz-B.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 633, strona 11 Cyrkulacja zdolności: Yhwach i Haschwalth znajdują się po dwóch stronach swego rodzaju wahadła. Nocą, kiedy Cesarz Wandenreich udaje się na spoczynek, ponownie stając się Ojcem Quincy, Jugram przywdziewa Maskę Władcy; są oni połączeni, dzięki czemu za każdym razem, kiedy Yhwach zasypia, moce jego i Jugrama zamieniają się miejscami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 565, strona 9Manga Bleach; Rozdział 630, strona 17 [[Plik:R659 Jugram zaznajamia się z przyszłością.png|190px|thumb|right|Jugram używa The Almighty]] * : W nocy, kiedy Yhwach zasypia, pierwszą mocą, która pojawia się u Haschwaltha jest The Almighty. Wówczas, podobnie jak u jej oryginalnego posiadacza, źrenice Jugrama dzielą się na trzy w obu oczach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 635, strony 4-5 :* Znajomość przyszłości: Podobnie jak Yhwach za dnia, Jugram, dzięki atrybutowi The Almighty, jest w stanie zobaczyć przyszłość. Wydaje się jednak, iż Haschwalth nie posiada pełnej kontroli nad tą umiejętnością, przez co nie jest w stanie dostrzec każdego szczegółu nadchodzącej przyszłości.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 661, strona 8 Portal z Cienia: Haschwalth jest w stanie utworzyć portal dla Soldat, wyciągając rękę przed siebie i wysyłając z niej strumień poruszającego się cienia. Przechodzi z dłoni użytkownika do podłoża, po czym wędruje za Jugrama i wznosi się do góry, gdzie rozgałęzia się na kształt sześcioramiennego krzyża. Figura ta jest portalem, przez który przechodzą podwładni.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 588, strony 5-6 [[Plik:R584 The Key.png|thumb|right|190px|'Klucz']] : Jugram jest w stanie stworzyć wiązkę światła, która może zabrać go do Reiōkyū.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 584, strony 3-5 Aby to zrobić, Haschwalth podnosi miecz nad głowę i wysyła z końca ostrza wiązkę światła, która formuje się w sześcioramienny krzyż. Jugram, Ishida i Yhwach użyli tej umiejętności do dostania się do Królewskiego Pałacu. Siła tej techniki była na tyle duża, że zdmuchnęła i rozdzieliła walczących żołnierzy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 586, strony 15-16Manga Bleach; Rozdział 587, strony 3-5 Manipulacja Reishi: Podstawową metodą walki Quincy jest absorpcja Reishi znajdującego się w atmosferze i przekształcanie go w swoją broń.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 49, strona 3 Jako dziecko i nastolatek, Haschwalth był zupełnie niezdolny do gromadzenia energii duchowej i wytwarzania z niej broni,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 631, strona 6 przez co zmuszony był polegać jedynie na zwyczajnym mieczu i łuku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 632, strony 2-3 Jako dorosły, jest w stanie stopniowo zebrać Reishi w sposób niezauważalny dla oczu przeciwnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 559, strona 5 * Ekspert Hirenkyaku: Podczas walki z Bazz-B, Haschwalth poruszał się wystarczająco szybko, aby jego ruchy były widoczne dopiero po wyprowadzeniu ataku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 634, strona 4Manga Bleach; Rozdział 634, strony 11-14 Wysoka moc duchowa: Moc duchowa Jugrama jest porównywalna lub większa od Shinigami klasy kapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 499, strona 5 Będąc nastolatkiem, Jugo był w stanie zachować niewzruszoną postawę pod naciskiem Reiatsu Yhwacha, podczas gdy wszyscy dotychczasowi żołnierze protoplasty Quincy oraz Bazz-B zostali przez nie przygwożdżeni do ziemi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 632, strony 13-17 Bystry umysł: Jugram sprawia wrażenie bystrej, spostrzegawczej i opanowanej osoby. Był w stanie wydedukować, że płomienie pokrywające ciało Yamamoto podczas używania Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui w rzeczywistości były jedynie ucieleśnieniem jego Reiatsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 522, strony 1-2 Dodatkowo, bez trudy dostrzegł prawdziwe intencje Yhwacha oraz powód, dla którego okrzyknął Uryū swoim zastępcą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 544, strony 12-14 Był również w stanie bez trudu dostrzec pułapkę w nieszczelnej barierze zastawionej przez Nanao Ise.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 559, strony 4-5 190px|thumb|right|Młody Jugram zatrzymuje strzałę Buzza Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Haschwalth wydaje się dość wytrzymały fizycznie, a jego zdolności zdają się wzrastać wraz z wiekiem. Stern Ritter „'B'” w swoim życiu dwukrotnie powstrzymał wystrzeloną przez Bazzarda strzałę, zaledwie gołą dłonią. Pierwszy raz, jako nastolatek, chwyta wycelowany w Yhwacha pocisk, przez co jego dłoń spływa krwią. Jako dorosły, dokonuje podobnego aktu, jednak bez absolutnego żadnej szkody dla siebie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 633, strony 15-16 Zwiększony refleks: Spokojny i opanowany, Haschwalth jest wystarczająco szybki, aby pochwycić gołą dłonią wystrzeloną w niego w środku walki strzałę lub powstrzymać szarżującego Ichigo, kiedy ten atakuje go od tyłu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 514, strona 16 190px|thumb|right|Nastoletni Jugo podczas treningu szermierki Ekspert szermierki: Niezdolny do wykonania podstawowych dla Quincy technik, Jugo, będąc jeszcze nastolatkiem, oddaje się treningowi walki przy pomocy normalnego miecza i łuku. Chcąc wypełnić dziurę powstałą poprzez jego przypadłość, Jugram, wraz z Bazz-B przez 5 lat życia poddają się codziennemu treningowi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 632, strona 3 Ostatecznie, jako dorosły człowiek i prawa ręka Yhwacha, Haschwalth jest w stanie wyprowadzić szybki i precyzyjny cios, zdolny do złamania Tensy Zangetsu Ichigo zaledwie jednym ruchem miecza. Podczas walki z dawnym przyjacielem, Bazzardem, Jugram był również w stanie w krytycznej sytuacji obronić się samą rękojeścią swojej broniManga Bleach; Rozdział 630, strony 11-12 bądź też zadać cięcie, na skutek którego Buzz-B traci rękę, a znajdująca się kilkanaście metrów za nim wieża zostaje ścięta w pół.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 634, strony 10-11 Łucznik: Już jako mały chłopiec, Jugram używał skromnego, drewnianego łuku, jednak towarzyszył mu kompletny brak talentu, niepozwalający mu zestrzelić choćby niedużego królika z odległości kilku skromnych jardów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 631, strona 3 Mimo to, 5 lat wspólnego treningu z Bazzem, który przeszli w nadziei na zabicie Yhwacha, każą nam podejrzewać, że umiejętności strzeleckie Haschwaltha znacznie wzrosły. Broń duchowa thumb|right|190px|Miecz Haschwaltha Miecz z Reishi: Wykorzystując swoje zdolności Quincy do pochłaniania i przekształcania Reishi, Haschwalth potrafi stworzyć długi, cienki miecz z długą rękojeścią. Mógł bez problemów przeciąć jednym szybkim ruchem Zanpakutō Ichigo Kurosakiego w formie Bankai. * Strumień energii: 'Haschwalth potrafi wystrzelić strumień energii ze swojego miecza. Technika ta ma cztery punkty: jeden u góry, jeden na dole, jeden na prawo i jeden na lewo.Manga ''Bleach; Rozdział 672, strona 12 Ciekawostki * Zanim został oficjalnie wprowadzony w mandze, został przedstawiony na kolorowej stronie 480. rozdziału. * Bazz-B zwraca się do niego ,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 543, strona 7 z kolei Haschwalth w przeszłości zwracał się do swojego przyjaciela .Manga Bleach; Rozdział 630, strony 14-15 Cytaty Bitwy i wydarzenia Wydarzenia Walki Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Jugram Haschwalth id:Jugram Haschwalth ru:Юграм Хашвальт Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Wandenreich Kategoria:Quincy Kategoria:Stern Ritter Kategoria:Postacie tylko z mangi